The disclosure herein relates generally to user interfaces for computer systems that store objects.
On desktop computers, file storage systems often implement functions for moving and copying files via drag and drop operations. On devices with limited screen space, this type of interface is not readily implementable. Instead, user interfaces for storage systems for moving or copying files within a folder hierarchy often require the user to first select the files to be moved, and then enter a separate interface or dialog box in which the destination folder is selected. These interfaces are slow, require multiple interface actions by the user, and can disrupt the user's experience.